Not quite SG1
by SGCFan4ever
Summary: What happens when SG1 one arrive home as fouryearolds? And the real SG1 might still be out there? What will the SGC do with the children? And if the real SG1 ever comes home, how will this change their lives? SJ! Rewritten! Different ending!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is a short story, but I find it rather funny, and I hope you do too!

----

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" a voice shouted through the intercoms inside the SGC. A minute later, General Hammond hurried into the control room.

"Who is it Sergeant?" he asked as he looked down at the gate.

"It's SG-1." The Sergeant replied, moving his hand to open the iris.

"Open the iris." General Hammond ordered, he quickly headed down to the gate room.

Teal'c was the first to immerge from the Stargate, three young children, who looked around curiously and scared, followed him.

General Hammond's mouth dropped open, he was about to ask who the children were when he noticed them wearing SG-1's uniforms. He knew that Colonel O'Neill and his team wouldn't give their uniforms to a bunch of kids. "What happened Teal'c?" Hammond finally asked after a moment of silence.

Teal'c blinked, he looked down at the children next to him. "I do not remember General Hammond." He looked up.

General Hammond nodded. "Take them to the infirmary." He ordered a couple of the guards.

"Yes sir." One of them replied, he walked up the ramp towards the three scared kids.

"No!" one of the little boys said, he looked a lot like a younger version of Colonel O'Neill, he couldn't have been older then four. He quickly dashed behind the Stargate. "Stay away from me!"

Another small boy stood frozen to the spot, his way to big glasses fell and broke, he began to cry. "I want my mommy!" he wailed.

The guard swept up the little blond haired girl into his arms, and was heading down when she began to kick, and bit him, he let her down and examined his bite wound. The little girl ran quickly out of the room with the other guards right behind her.

The little boy with the glasses continued to cry, and the other boy was still hinding behind the Stargate.

"My daddy's gonna be mad! He don like people taking me!" the boy behind the stargate shouted.

"Calm down." General Hammond ordered, the one boy behind the Stargate stuck his tongue out.

By this time, the guards brought Sam back into the room, screaming, kicking and punching.

"Take them all to the infirmary." General Hammond ordered. Teal'c walked over to Jack and picked him up.

"Let me go! You big mean bully!" the one boy screamed, Teal'c ignored him and walked towards the infirmary. Another guard picked up the other boy who was still crying for his parents.

----

Janet walked into the briefing room and sat down, she folded her hands and sighed silently. "It's them," she said. "The children are Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson sir."

"What? Are you sure doctor?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes sir, I ran the tests twice sir, which wasn't easy with their tantrums." She said as she gave him a wryly smile.

General Hammond nodded. "We need to find out what did this to our people!" he said. "Teal'c doesn't remember anything that happened on that planet?"

"No sir." Janet said as she shook her head. "Not yet anyways."

"Where are the children now doctor?"

"In the VIP room."

----

I hope you liked it! More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Aligewe, Hotchickdude, SG-Fan, Jaggie-fan, Kody Wright, JamSack, Stargate-Rocks, Californian Girl, Stargate4jesus, xdaigonstar, xStargateFan, angelfan384 and Queen of Reviews, for reviewing!

Answers! Kody Wright: He didn't get them to follow them; he doesn't remember anything that happened on that planet. You will find out later...

----

Daniel laid facing the wall, sobbing uncontrollably that he wanted his parents. Sam was on another bed crying softly while looking down at her 'boo-boo' she had gotten from one of the guards while they tried to get her. Jack was mad so he decided to kick the door in hopes of them opening it. Finally he gave up, he walked over to Sam. "I'm hungry!" he complained. He sat down next to her. "What's your name?"

Sam looked at him suspiciously then answered sweetly. "Samantha."

Jack smiled. "Hi Samanta." He said, not pronouncing it properly.

Sam didn't seem to mind. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Jonathon, but people call me Jack, I don know why." He said, his hair was a beautiful blond, a lot like Sam's, except Sam's hair was curly.

Sam looked over at Daniel and sighed, she got up and walked over to him. "Shh, don't worry, they can't hurt us, mommy said big people can't hurt kids like me, it's bad." She smiled.

Daniel lifted up his head to look at her, it was all read and covered in tears. He wiped one away. "I want my mommy and daddy!" he cried.

Sam frowned. "I want mine too, but I'm not being a baby like you are." She said as she crossed her arms.

Daniel crossed his too. "I'm not a baby!" he shouted.

"You're acting like one!" Sam shouted back.

Daniel wiped away another tear. "So?"

"So, you're acting like a baby… so I think you are one, so there!" she stuck out her tongue.

Daniel's face turned red, he didn't like anyone calling him a baby, especially not someone his age, he jumped off of the bed and tackled Sam to the ground, he began to kick and hit her. "Don't call me a baby!" he shouted. Jack stared as the two of them continued to fight, Sam was strong for a little girl, she managed to get on top of him. "Don't hurt me!" Daniel pleaded, he covered his face with his arms.

Sam glared down at him, not noticing the door opened, she was about to punch him when someone grabbed her off of him.

"What are you doing young lady?" Janet demanded, she sat down on the bed and held Sam down. Sam tried to get out of her grip, but failed.

"He- he jumped on me!" she shouted, she pointed to Daniel.

"No I didn't!" Daniel shouted back. "I didn't doctor!"

"Yes you did!" Both Jack and Sam shouted.

"Well- you called me a baby! That wasn't nice!"

General Hammond walked into the room, looking a little annoyed. "What is going on in here?" he demanded.

Jack stood up. "Him and Samanta don like each other, they got in a fight!" Jack said, he noticed the door was opened, he looked back up and General Hammond then quickly dashed out of the room.

"Get him!" General Hammond shouted to one of the guards. "We can't have a child wondering around the base!" he turned back to Sam and Daniel. "Now what happened?" he picked up Daniel and placed him on one bed while Janet took Sam off of her lap.

"I… it was self-fence!" Sam shouted. "He jumped on me! He's mean!"

"Self-defense." General Hammond automatically corrected.

"You called me a baby! I wouldn't have jumped on you!" Daniel snapped.

"You were acting like one… baby!" Sam snapped back.

"Stop it both of you!" Janet shouted, Daniel and Sam looked at her scared. "Now I don't care who's fault it was, are you two going to get along? Or do we have to separate you both?"

"I don't like him." Sam said as she started to cry, she showed her the boo-boo she had gotten from the guards. "Look what he did!" she crawled back on Janet's lap and buried her face into her chest.

"Come on, let's go get that cleaned up." Janet said, taking her hand, and leading her out of the room. As Sam left, she stuck her tongue and Daniel.

----

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing! It meant a lot to me!

----

Jack ran as fast as his chubby little legs would take him, he ran into the commissary, and ducked under a close table. He heard a guard come in and looked around, he then left, Jack let out a sigh of relief. He sat there for a moment that poked his head out to make sure there weren't any other guards. He didn't see any, so he got out from under the table and walked towards the line of food, his stomach growled, he was hungry, he walked up to the lady who was dishing out food, she looked down at him, puzzled.

"Hey kid… who are you?" she asked, she looked around as if to try and find his mom or dad.

Jack smiled. "I'm Jack O'Neill!" he said proudly. "And I'm very hungry!"

The lady smiled at him. "I'm sure you are… is that your dad?" she asked as she pointed behind him. Jack turned around and found him facing a guard, he was about to dash out of the room when the guard grabbed him.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Jack shouted as he began to hit him. "Lemme gooo!"

The guard ignored him and carried him back to General Hammond.

Jack sat on a bed with his arms crossed. "You people are bad!" he shouted.

"We're trying to help you." Janet said kindly.

"You kidapped me!" he shouted. "How is that helping?"

"It's kidnapped." General Hammond said.

Jack looked at him madly. "Whatever! You still did it! My dad's not gonna be happy when he finds out!"

General Hammond sighed and turned to Janet who looked at him helplessly.

Jack looked at Sam who was looking down at her bandage. "Wanna race?" he asked.

Sam looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Yeah!" she jumped off of the bed and the both of them raced to the door and back, Jack lost and he went off to his corner to sulk.

----

Thirty minutes later….

Jack sighed and jumped off of the bed, he walked over to Janet and looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Can I get something to eat?"

Janet sighed. "Yeah, who else is hungry?" she asked. Sam and Daniel raised their hands. Janet nodded. "Okay, let's go." She took Sam's and Jack's hands. Daniel followed behind.

"Why don't you hold my hand?" Daniel asked, he looked down at his hand making sure it was clean.

Janet looked back at him. "I only have two hands, and I trust these to the least."

"Oh."

Sam and Jack exchange glances, they nodded and smiled. Then they broke free of Janet's hands and ran down the hallway, they tagged a door.

"I WON!" Jack shouted jumping up and down. "Yay!"

Janet looked at the two of them sternly. "You two come back here right now!" she ordered.

"Sorry…" they both said quietly, they walked slowly back to her.

"Come on, let's go get some food." She said.

Sam looked up her with hopeful eyes. "Blue jello?" she asked.

"Possibly." Janet replied.

Sam smiled, showing her teeth.

----

Jacob arrived at the SGC a little later, the SGC had contacted him and told him what happened, he managed to leave right away. He opened the door to the VIP room and poked his head in. "Sam?" he asked looking up at a little girl bouncing on the top bunk.

Sam turned from Jack to her dad, she smiled. "Daddy!" she cried, she took a step forward, not paying attention to where she was going, she began to fall, she hit the floor with a 'thump'.

"Samanta!" Jack shouted, he quickly and carefully climbed down the bunk bed and ran to her side. "you killed her!" he shouted to Jacob.

"No I didn't!" Jacob shouted as he ran over to Sam.

"Yes you did! You killed her! You killed her!" he shouted, he began to hit Jacob with a pillow as hard as he could.

"Jack stop it!" Janet ordered, she hurried over to Sam and picked her up, she hurried out of the room and towards the infirmary.

Jack stuck his tongue at Jacob then quickly hurried to catch up.

----

Here you go! what did you think? please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy?" Sam asked as her eyes fluttered open. She saw her dad walk over to her, she began to cry. "Daddy!" she sat up and hugged him.

"Shh, it's okay Sammy, I'm here, you're going to be alright." He hugged her tightly. "Everything's going to be alright."

Jack crossed his arms. "Her name is Samanta!" he shouted angrily.

Jacob turned to him. "It's Samantha actually."

"But… you called her Sammy!" Jack said confused.

"Yes, yes I did, that's her nickname." Jacob said, he rubbed Sam's hands.

"My head hurts." Sam complained, she pulled her hands away and rubbed her head.

Jacob smiled. "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Sam shook her head. "Nope… I beat up a bad baby today." She said proudly.

"What?" Jacob asked, he turned to Janet for answers.

"Daniel." Janet said, rolling her eyes. "They got into a fight."

Jacob turned back to Sam with a stern look. "What did Daniel ever do to you?" he placed his hands on his hips.

"He jumped on me… he's bad, a very bad boy." Sam said. "Can I get out of bed, please?"

Janet shook her head. "No, not right now, you need to take a nap sweetie." She said.

"No!" Sam shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't want to take a nap! I'm not a baby."

Jacob chuckled and rubbed Sam's head. "Yep, she's my daughter."

Just then General Hammond walked into the room. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said. Janet turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "I tried sending SG-4 to the planet, the gate won't lock, we think it's buried."

Janet sighed. "Does Selmak know anything about this?"

Jacob shook his head. "No, nothing… I have to get going, I've been here longer then I should have already." He stood up and kissed Sam's forehead.

"NO! Daddy don't go!" Sam sobbed.

"I have to sweetie, I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" he looked back at her then began to walk out of the room.

"NOOO!" Sam screamed, she began to punch the bed. "NO DADDY!"

Jack stood in Jacob's way. "She doesn't want you to go." He said.

"I can see that!" he turned back to Sam. "I'm sorry baby." He walked out of the room. Sam continued to cry.

Jack frowned at Jacob, he walked over to Sam's bed and hopped on it, he smiled at her and patter her back. "Don't worry, he'll be back, I know he will."

"Promise?" Sam asked through her tears.

Jack nodded. "I think."

----

Meanwhile on the planet…

Carter woke up on a very uncomfortable ground, it was concrete, she looked slowly around the small room, it was empty besides Colonel O'Neill, and Daniel. Carter rubbed her forehead, she had a very bad headache. _What happened?_ Carter walked over to Jack and shook his shoulders. "Colonel."

Jack sat up in a flash. "Carter!" he grabbed his forehead and rubbed it. "Where are we?" he asked, he looked around the room.

"I don't know," Carter said. "I just woke up, Teal'c isn't here."

Jack stood up and slowly walked over to Daniel and shook him. "Hey, Danny boy."

Daniel sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What… what happened? What's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know." Jack said, he looked around the room. "Where's the door?"

Carter, who was also looking for an exit shook her head. "I don't know sir, I don't think there is one."

Daniel looked down at his watch, his eyes about popped out of his head. "Guys, you might want to see how long we've been here."

Jack slowly looked down at his watch. "TEN HOURS?"

----

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all very much for reviewing!

----

Back on Earth

Jack was lying on the floor, his hands underneath his head, he stared up at the fan going round and round… "I'm bored." He finally said.

General Hammond looked up from his papers he was working on. "Dr. Fraiser will be back soon with some toys for you guys to play with."

"Really bored…" Jack said. He sighed, Teal'c had offered to baby-sit Daniel while General Hammond baby-sat Sam and Jack. Jack looked around the room for something to do, but he had to face it, there wasn't anything.

"By the way Colonel you-" General Hammond started.

"JACK!" He shouted. "It's not Jack, got it?"

General Hammond nodded and sighed. "Jack, if you stop complaining and do something, the time will fly by."

Jack sat up and shook his head. "I'm not going to work for kidnappers! I was kidnapped! By you!" he pointed to General Hammond who sighed.

Sam got up from the floor. "I'm bored to, I wanna do something!" she walked over to General Hammond's desk. "Can I watch a movie?"

"We did not kidnap you." General Hammond muttered. He sat up straight and was about to go back to work, when someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" he shouted.

Janet walked into the room, followed by Daniel, in her hand was a bag of toys, Jack and Sam ran over to her. "Can I play with that?" Jack asked.

"No! I wanna!" Sam shouted.

Janet smiled, she reached into the bag and pulled out some paper, markers and crayons. She smiled and looked up at General Hammond, who looked relieved. Sam, Jack and Daniel smiled and grabbed the markers, they began to draw, more like scribble, on the paper. General Hammond and Janet left them coloring contentedly.

----

A while later…

Janet walked back into General Hammond's office, to ask if they needed anything to eat. Her mouth dropped open as she found his office walls covered in blue, pink, purple, yellow and green, and to find the younger SG-1 covered in marker drawings. Janet covered her mouth with her hand to try and stop herself from laughing, but it didn't work, she burst into laughter but stopped as soon as General Hammond walked into the room, his eyes wide, he shook his head. "I hope those are not permanent." He said.

Janet smiled. "No sir," she said, she looked down at Sam who had smiley faces all over her. Janet reached down at picked up the box, the color drained from her face. "Uhh- sir?"

----

On the planet…

"Carter… what is going on?" he demanded, he banged the walls expecting a door to appear out of nowhere.

Sam looked up at him helplessly. "I don't know sir," she answered. "I cannot find a way in or out of this room, I don't think there is one sir, maybe whoever-"

"Yes there is." A voice said from behind them.

Sam and Jack jumped; they pointed their guns, ready to fire if they had to.

"You cannot see me, you cannot harm me." The voice said happily. "Major Carter, tsk, tsk, put your gun down please, it is very rude, and you too Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked from Daniel to Carter, he shrugged and slowly lowered his gun. Sam hesitated then did the same.

"That's better, thank you."

"Who are you?" Daniel asked looking around the room for someone.

"I am called Riva." The voice answered. "But I guess that is not important to you."

Jack scanned the room again. "No, it's not. Where are you? Where are WE?"

Riva chuckled. "You are on the planet Telipie." Riva answered. "And I am right in front of you."

Sam looked around the room again. "Why are you keeping us here?" she finally spoke. "And how do you know our names?"

"I have read your minds." He answered.

"Why? How?" Daniel asked.

"I have my reasons and ways." He replied.

"Are you going to let us go?" Jack asked.

The voice chuckled again. "All in good time…"

----

I hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reviewing!

----

On Earth…

Janet was standing over Sam who was in the hot tub. She had been scrubbing the marker marks off of Sam's arms and legs for half an hour and was making very little progress. "Why, dare I ask, did you color on yourselves?"

Sam looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "We were bored!"

Janet sighed and began to attack her arm again. A minute later she sat down the wet wash cloth. "Well, that's all that's going to come off." She said looking at the slightly faded colors over Sam.

"Can I go now?" Sam asked as Janet dried off and got her changed.

"Okay." Janet said as she buttoned the last button of her shirt. "Just don't get into to much trouble."

Sam smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I won't…"

----

Two hours later…

General Hammond had given the children permission to wander around the base, provided the guards would keep an eye on them. Daniel was happily tearing up papers on General Hammond's desk when the phone rang. The RED phone. Daniel froze and turned to the phone, staring at it, he then quickly reached over and answered it. "Hello?" he asked shyly.

"George?" the voice asked on the other end.

"Hi!" Daniel giggled.

"George? What's going on?" the president demanded.

"No, I not George." Daniel said shaking his head. "I Daniel."

"Daniel Jackson?" The president asked surprised.

"Hey! That's me!" Daniel screamed happily.

"Umm, hey, can I talk to General Hammond please?" the president asked.

"Hammy!" Daniel shouted to the room. "No you can't."

"Why not?" The president asked.

"He's not in here… and he's mean, I don't think you want to talk with him." Daniel answered. "I have to go, bye!" Daniel said as he sat the phone down.

The president put the phone down slowly.

Daniel's stomach growled. "Ok," he said as he patted it. "Let's go get something to eat." He told his stomach. He walked towards the door and opened it, outside was a guard he walked over to him. "Where can I get something to eat?"

"Umm, well I-"

"Daniel!" Janet shouted from the end of the hall.

Daniel sighed and walked slowly over to her. "Yes ma'am?" he said sweetly.

"What are you doing?" Janet asked.

"I am trying to get something to eat!"

"You just ate!" Janet said.

"I'm hungry again!" Daniel shouted.

Janet sighed and shook her head. "Come on, let's go get something to eat,"

----

On the planet.

"What do you mean 'all in good time'?" Jack shouted, he walked near a while staring at it as if it was a Simpson's episode.

"I still have to figure out a few things." Riva said.

"Why are you making yourself invisible, if you-" Sam started.

"Shut up." Riva said.

"No!" Jack shouted looking around the room again. "Are we prisoners?"

"You might as well be if your don't SHUT UP!"

SG-1 turned to look at themselves, no one spoke for half an hour, but sooner or later something had to break the silence. "What do you have to figure out? How out minds work or something?" Daniel asked.

"You really can't shut up, can you?" Riva asked.

"Well-"

"SHUT UP!"

Jack glared at Daniel and no one else said a word.

----

Back on Earth.

"Daniel!" Janet scowled. "How do you manage to get so messy?" she asked looking at the little boy covered in watermelon juice.

Daniel grinned. "Don't blame me!" he said. "It was the watermelon!"

Janet sighed. "Are you done?"

"Nope." Daniel replied taking another bite.

"Ok, I am going to go get me something to eat, be right back…" Janet said, walking away.

Daniel watched her leave, he wiped his arm over his mouth. "JANET, I'M DONE!" He shouted

Everyone looked over at him. He smiled sweetly. Janet walked over to him and frowned.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up," she said holding his hand.

"I don't want to!" Daniel shouted.

"I don't care" Janet said pulling him.

"NOOOO" Daniel wailed the whole way to the locker room.

----

Please review, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

This was the last chapter, but since I rewrote it, it is no longer the last chap!

Thank you Aligewe, Hotchickdude, SG-Fan, Jaggie-fan, Kody Wright, JamSack, Stargate-Rocks, Californian Girl, Stargate4jesus, xdaigonstarx, StargateFan, angelfan384, Queen of Reviews, SEAGUL, WarmTea, sissybear, Eternal, Stargater, jaka, pirategirls98, Michael Shanks Girl, powerflowergirl, wolflets, starkid42, WillowBurano, Birchy, stargatemom and pinkholyone Thank you for reading my story, and for reviewing! It has been great! Well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!

----

Sam wandered into the commissary, looking adorable as always with her brand new Major Matt Mason doll, every once and a while she would look down to make sure it looked okay. She walked over to the line of food, cutting the line, she managed to climb up onto the counter. "Hi, can I have that blue jello?" she asked pointed to the container full of it.

The lady smiled and began to scoop some into a bowl. "Yes you may sweetheart." She said handing her the bowl.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. She was about to climb down when one of the people in line picked her up and set her on the ground. "Thank you." She walked over to a table and climbed up onto the seats. She was about to take a bite when General Hammond marched over.

"Dr. Fraiser said you should be resting." He said a little sternly.

"I don't want to take a nap!" Sam shouted, banging her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you're going to have to, the doctor-"

"No!" Sam shouted as she banged her hands onto the table; only they hit the plastic bowl and send it flying on top of General Hammond's head. Blue jello fell down his forehead. "Uh-oh." She said then promptly dashed out of the room.

----

On the planet

"You can go now." The voice called Riva said, a small noise beeped in the background. "Do not try and attempt to come back, or I will keep you locked up forever. Go."

Jack looked around the room for the millionth time. "Even if we wanted to we couldn't," he said.

"Why are you letting us go now? Why not sooner?" Daniel asked cautiously.

"That is not important, if you don't leave now, you never will." Riva said.

"How can we leave?" Sam asked. "There's no door."

Riva sighed and suddenly a door appeared.

"Cool." Jack said as he cautiously walked over to the door and opened it, it led to another small room with no door, but the Stargate was in it. "Daniel, dial us home."

"But we could-"

"Daniel! You heard what he said! Dial!"

Daniel quickly began to dial home.

----

Earth

"Incoming traveler." Walter announced as he stared at the screen.

"Who is it?" Hammond asked as he walked into the room.

There was a pause. "It's SG-1's IDC code sir."

Looked at him. "O… open the iris." He said.

The iris opened, Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neill appeared on the other side. Looking somewhat lost.

General Hammond quickly entered the embarkation room. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"General?" Jack asked staring at him peculiarly.

Hammond gave them all a queer look. "Take them-"

"Oh my god." Sam said as she turned to the doors that had just opened, three little figures ran into the room happily with a guard chasing right after, no sooner had they come they were gone. "That- I think that's me." She muttered.

"I swear that kid looked just like me when I was younger… who-"

"He is you… or so we thought." Hammond said confused.

"What?" 'Big' SG-1 shouted.

"Infirmary." He ordered.

----

Janet sighed and walked slowly into the infirmary with a notebook in her hands. "Well, General, it is them." she said as she looked over at the 'big' SG-1.

"I could have told you that." Jack muttered under his breath.

"But doctor… how is this possible?" General Hammond asked, growing more confused by the minute.

Janet shook her head and looked down. "I don't know sir, their DNA matched perfectly, not a tiny bit off or anything."

Jack had it. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on around here?" he shouted.

At that moment, Teal'c opened the infirmary door, followed behind him were the mini Jack, Sam and Daniel, looking as cute as ever.

Jack froze and blinked slowly at his younger self. "Whoa…" he muttered.

The mini Jack walked over to Jack. "You look just like my daddy!" he said proudly. "But he's younger…"

Jack smiled. "I always did look like my dad…" he said as he turned to Carter who was looking at her younger self. "You were adorable Carter!"

Carter smiled shyly. "Thank you sir."

"My name is Samantha!" the little girl said pointing her finger to her chest proudly.

"Yes, I know, that's my name too." Carter said as she began to play with the little girl's hair.

"He calls me 'Samanta'!" the mini Sam said pointing to mini Jack.

Jack grinned and looked at his little self once more.

"We need to find out what happened on that planet!" General Hammond said looking at both of the SG-1's.

Jack looked up at him. "I think that would be impossible, sir." He said as he sat straight up.

"Why is that Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"Because… he said there's no use, he said he is going to cover the gate, sir."

"Who is 'he' Colonel?"

"I'll explain at the briefing sir."

General Hammond sighed and nodded. "In the meantime, what are we going to do with these children?"

"I don't know sir." Janet said looking from mini Daniel to mini Sam.

"We could find them… us, whatever… homes." Daniel said speaking for the first time.

General Hammond nodded. "That's what we're going to have to do, but we're going to have to find someone with the right clearance."

Jack looked at Carter, he so badly wanted to just pop the question, he'd wanted to ask her for months, but couldn't work up the courage. "I'll take them home with me sir, just until we find someone to keep them permanently."

General Hammond nodded. "Good. Major Carter, you will help him with the children until I give you further instructions." He said.

"Yes sir." Carter said, wishing he had asked Daniel to help.

General Hammond nodded and walked out of the room.

Carter turned to Jack. "So, your house, or mine?"

----

So, what do you think? I change it all, I never have liked the ending, so I rewrote the whole ending, don't worry, it'll still be Sam/Jack in the end!


End file.
